


Reversion Therapy (And Its Unfortunate Side Effects)

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, Jensen has this condition where he sometimes turns into a kid. It's usually no big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversion Therapy (And Its Unfortunate Side Effects)

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/45105.html) on 12/16/10.

The second he blinks his eyes open, he knows he's changed, recognizes the faint buzzing in his bones and the ache in his blood, the way everything around him already feels so much bigger and heavier than normal.

Of course, some of that has to do with the fact that he's in Jared's enormous California King, but that's definitely not all of it. Not nearly.

Fucking _great._

Lying there for a little while longer, he listens to the sound of Jared snoring quietly beside him and tries to slow his rising panic. There's no need for him to figure out the cause this time; he's pretty sure he's already got that one figured out. Fucking your best friend-slash-roommate-slash-co-star who is not only male, but also as seemingly straight as Jensen professes to be, is really the only ingredient necessary for a royal freak-out. Though, all things considered, he does wonder why it hadn't happened sooner. Like say _before_ they got to the sex part.

But at least it hadn't happened during. That would've been awkward.

With that sobering thought in mind, Jensen pulls in a breath and very slowly and very carefully tries easing his way out of bed.

He distinctly remembers falling asleep with Jared wrapped around him, their legs tangled and Jared's breath hot at the back of his neck, a mix of his and Jared's come still sticky on his belly. He remembers making some snide little comment about Jared's octopus arms, only partially teasing, and remembers the way Jared had laughed and bit at his ear while settling one huge, warm palm on Jensen's hip, holding him in place.

If Jensen's completely honest, he has to admit that probably only helped with the freak-out. The cuddling or whatever. Because, well. That kind of made it a little bit more than just an exchange of bodily fluids and orgasms, and that... that he can really not deal with right now.

At some point in the middle of the night, he and Jared had managed to disentangle and migrate away from each other, so that's at least something of a relief.

The only even mildly good thing about his suddenly smaller stature is that it makes him lighter and thus able to silently slip off the edge of the bed. His bare feet hit the carpet soundlessly before he hunches down, trying to make himself even smaller as he searches for his clothes.

Not that any of them will fit at the moment, but still. With any luck he'll be changing back shortly.

He finds his jeans and his boxer shorts in a pile near the foot of the bed, finds one sock a few feet away from there and is in the process of trying to hunt down his t-shirt when he hears the rustle of the bed sheets, followed immediately by Jared's groggy voice.

"Jensen?"

Cringing, Jensen ducks down further, tries to make himself as small as humanly possible, legs tucked and shoulders hunched. He holds his breath.

"Jen?" Jared says again, voice still groggy, though something else in it makes Jensen's stomach tighten uncomfortably. Then Jared sighs. Mutters, "Fuck, seriously?" before tossing the sheets aside. The mattress moves against Jensen's shoulder as Jared steps out of bed. Jensen can't see him from where he is and doesn't until Jared heads for the bathroom, still bare-assed naked. Thankfully, the bathroom is on the other side of the room, away from Jensen's hiding spot of fail, and he watches as Jared flips on the light and steps in front of the toilet.

As soon as Jared starts taking his morning piss, Jensen seizes his moment and tries crawling backwards toward the door, dragging his clothes with him. Heart pounding, he keeps his eyes locked on Jared's form the whole time. The door's not too far away. And it's open. He could just sneak right on out, slip downstairs and hide out for a little while, find somewhere quiet where he can concentrate on getting back to normal.

And then something cold and wet touches his foot and he nearly screams, one knee thumping against the floor in his hurry to pull away. The jingle of dog tags gives away the perpetrator's identity, but another glance toward the bathroom tosses out any sort of relief Jensen may have felt.

"What the--"

Jared doesn't even finish his question before ducking behind it, eyes wide and stuck on Jensen even as Sadie heads straight for Jared, her tail wagging.

"Shit," Jensen murmurs under his breath and then takes a second to try and calm himself before holding up one hand and scurrying to his feet. "Okay, crap. Jared. Listen to me."

"How the fuck did you get in here? _Who are you?_ "

"Jared--"

" _How did you get in here?_ And where the _hell_ are your parents?"

It's definitely not the first time Jared's yelled at him, but something about the tone cuts deeper this time. Sharper. He sounds louder than ever, and a whole lot angrier, his voice downright booming. Jensen knows why, of course: when he's like this, _everything_ feels a little harsher, a little scarier, a little more dangerous. It's fucking annoying, but he still can't help the way it makes his heart rate spike and his breath catch.

"Jared, it's me," he says then, not even bothering to hide the slight tremor in his voice. "It's Jensen, man."

"Are you-- You seriously expect me to believe that? Are you _nuts_?"

Jensen winces, but manages a shrug. "Not really, no," he admits. "I'm not--"

"How 'bout you tell me why you're naked."

Jensen feels his face flush red and he quickly holds his clothes in front of his crotch, closes his eyes tight against the sudden, burning embarrassment. He'd managed to forget about the nudity thing in the sudden chaos of being discovered. It seems stupid in retrospect. Especially with the way Jared's still hiding behind the door, clearly trying to cover his own nakedness from the seemingly random six-year old currently occupying his bedroom.

God, he is so _stupid_.

"Seriously, kid. You better start explaining," Jared says, brow furrowed when Jensen looks back up. "And fast."

The problem is, Jensen's never really been good at explaining this. But, to be fair, he's never really _had_ to be. For the most part, these episodes come on when he's alone, after he's had plenty of time to get himself all worked up over shit. After everything's piled up: the long days on set, the criticism from the network, the pressure from his agent, and frantic calls from his sister, after it all builds and builds and builds and he has a few spare minutes alone to truly just lose his shit over it all. _That's_ when it happens.

In fact, the only times he's turned while around other people have been back home. Because there's just something about being around his family that brings on the anxiety attacks, apparently.

But at least they're used to it. At least they _know_.

"I'm not--" Jensen starts and then stops abruptly. Jared's still watching him, eyes narrow in suspicion. Despite the fact that ninety percent of his body is hidden behind the door, the guy still looks huge. About three times bigger than normal.

Jensen feels impossibly small where he's standing, clothes held to his midsection. He shivers and bites at his lip, fights the growing sense of mortification clawing at his insides. "I can't, Jared," he finally manages a moment later, voice cracking. "I just. You have to believe me, okay? Why can't you believe me?"

Jared offers no reply, lips still curved in a deep frown.

"Please, Jared," Jensen says, more trying to fill in the silence than anything else. He feels his breath hitch again, knows with a sinking certainty that he's only seconds away from bursting into tears. This is the worst part, right here. These _emotions_ that always seem so overwhelming when he's like this. Sadie's sitting just outside the bathroom, watching him curiously and Jensen jumps at the opening. Says, "Look, Sadie knows."

She perks up at the sound of her name, ears twitching and tail thumping against the floor.

"She knows it's me. Don't you, Sadie girl? You know it's Jensen."

As if in reply, Sadie gives a soft whine and trots over, ignoring Jared's gruff call from the bathroom.

Momentarily relieved, Jensen holds a hand out to her, lets her sniff at his fingers and then press her wet nose to his elbow. Sadie's not an unfriendly dog at all, but she's always been suspicious of strangers and hasn't ever really liked kids. But she doesn't seem bothered by him at all, happily wagging her tail as Jensen pets her. "See?" he says, his fingers disappearing into her fur as he looks back to Jared. "She's not even barking, man. She knows."

But Jared's still frowning and, if anything, he looks even more pissed.

"You need to stop touching my dog, kid."

Just like that, Jensen's small sliver of hope vanishes completely. He tries to hide the way his hand shakes as he pulls it away from Sadie's fur and doesn't take his eyes off Jared, feeling smaller and smaller by the second. He curls his fingers in the fabric of his clothes and his lower lip starts to tremble.

"Please," he says, giving one last-ditch effort. He can feel a familiar sting at the corners of his eyes and tries desperately to cling to whatever dignity he has left, however pointless. "Please, Jared, come on. Please believe me. I don't-- It'll go away, I promise. It always does. But I need you to listen to me and I need you to believe what I'm saying and I swear -- I _swear_ \-- I'll explain the whole thing. Okay? Just please _please_ give me a chance to--"

"Shit, are you _crying_?"

Jensen blinks at the interruption, briefly caught off guard.

"No!" he says, lifting one hand to his cheek to smear away a damning trail of wetness as he gives a rough sniff.

"Ah, fuck," Jared says then, his head disappearing from view. "Just. Hang on."

Jensen sniffs again and Sadie noses at his arm.

When Jared reappears, he has a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his arms. He steps out of the bathroom, approaching cautiously, like Jensen's some kind of wounded animal or something. There's still doubt clear in his eyes and even though Jensen can't really blame him for it, it hurts.

He bites at his lip to try and stop it from quivering and takes a half a step back. He's never in his life been scared of Jared, but when he's like this, a good three feet shorter and a hundred and fifty pounds lighter, he can't help it. It's infuriating and embarrassing and somehow knowing he's helpless against the feeling makes it all the worse.

And then Sadie steps between them, head tilted up at Jared as she gives a low, quiet growl.

Jared blinks and goes still. So does Jensen.

Sadie doesn't budge.

Slowly, very very slowly, Jared lowers one hand, palm up.

"Hey, hey," he says, his voice softer now. "Not gonna hurt him, girl. I promise."

Sadie gives a tentative wag, her tail lightly tapping against Jensen's leg before she sniffs at Jared's hand. Jensen swallows again and lifts his eyes to Jared, doesn't even bother fighting another shiver as Jared stares straight down at him, lips curling into a deeper, thoughtful frown.

Jensen actually _sees_ the second Jared gets it. The second he realizes with a sudden, horrible clarity that Jensen's telling the truth. His lips part on a soundless gasp and his eyes go wide, back snapping as he reels away. The sudden movement raises Sadie's hackles and she lets out a sharp bark before Jensen can catch her.

"It's okay," he tells her, still trembling a little as he rests a hand on her back. "Good girl, shhh. It's okay."

Of course, it's not really okay and Jensen knows it. Not yet, at least.

Jared's face is pale as he stumbles back, not stopping until his calves hit the edge of the bed and he drops down onto the mattress. He looks like he's seen a ghost. A real one; not just some set extra covered in really good make-up.

Burying his fingers in Sadie's fur, Jensen stays exactly where he is, tries to calm his breathing a little as the fear gradually subsides.

"I gotta," Jared starts, words catching as he swallows and tears his gaze away, stares hard at the wall. Blinks a few times. "This is a nightmare, right?" he asks then, turning to look at Jensen again. "I mean. Fuck. There is no way this can be real. No fucking way."

Jensen cringes slightly and then tries to offer the most reassuring smile he can manage as he gives a weak one-shouldered shrug.

Jared's face goes green. "Oh God, does this make me..." His eyes widen as he gives a pathetic, flailing motion with the towel in his hand. "Are you-- Holy shit. Holy shit, I fucked a _six year old._ "

"Shit, okay, calm down," Jensen says, his face flushing at the mention of sex; yet another side effect of the whole change. Always happens. It's not quite as annoying as the crying, but it's still a pain in the ass. "You're not a pedophile."

"Jesus, put some clothes on!"

Sadie lets out a quiet, confused-sounding whine and Jensen sighs.

It's gonna be a long morning.

 **end.**


End file.
